


Arc V Protagonist Replacement AU Timeline and other Resources

by EstaJay



Series: Arc V Protagonist Replacement AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay
Summary: What it says on the tin because everything gets a bit messy when you try to merge five series into one. There will later be specific timelines for each era.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: 7/5/17

1965 Suguroku finds the Millennium Puzzle 

1970 Duel Monsters is created

1971 Yoko Mutou is born

1972 Yusho Sakaki is born

1973 Blue Eyes incident, Kame Game Store opened

1974 Yugi Mutou is born

1985 Judai Yuki is born

1987 Yoko drops out of high school to start a gang

1990 Duel Monsters 20th Anniversary Tournament: Duelist Kingdom I, Yugi becomes King of Games

1992 Zero Reverse, Duel Academia opened, Yusei Fudou is born

1993 Action Duels are pioneered in Miami, Turbo duels are pioneered in Neo Domino

1994 Akari Tsukumo is born

1995 Synchro summoning is created during the first successful Action Turbo Duel 

1999 Yoko and Yusho get married, Judai enters the Academia 

2000 Duelist Kingdom II: New Millennium, Xyz summoning is introduced 

2001 Yuri, Yugo, Yuto and Yuya are born 

2003 Judai graduates, Yuma Tsukumo is born

2010 Yusho disappears, Leo becomes the principal of the Academia

Duelist Kingdom III: Link Troubadour - Link format is introduced and is poorly received. Does not replace the traditional format 

2012 Yoko and kids move to Neo Domino

2014 Yugo is sent to Satellite

2015 Yuri is sent to the Academia, Yuto is sent to Heartland

2016 Yuto starts hunting numbers

2017 Yugo returns from Satellite, Yuya solves the Millennium Puzzle

Big surprise to everyone, Duelist Kingdom IV: Arc of Fate, the fiftieth year anniversary, is held three years early  ublished), Yugo returns from Satellite 


	2. Glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terms and rulings that are most likely to pop up over the course of the series.  
> Last Update: 7/5/17

Dueling Formats and Zoning:

Traditional Card Game (TCG) - spans over the Americas, Europe and Africa. Russia included. 

Oriental Card Game (OCG) - spans over Asia and Oceania. Has a higher density of duelists. There are some disputes over whether or not Oceania belongs in the OCG.

Both have their own ban lists: non existent in the OCG while reflecting the real life one in the TCG. It doesn't exist in the OCG due to there being a misconception that the TCG banlist applies to the entire game but people still play  _Pot of Greed._ It's only a matter of time before someone exploits this fact.

OCG Tag Rules has the partners sharing a field, graveyard and lifepoints. TCG Tag Rules keeps them separate.

Battle Royales in the OCG cannot be joined or merged once they start, TCG ones have the 2000 LP intrusion penalty. 

All duel disks have a translator automatically built into it, allowing a duelist to read the effects of an opponent's card regardless of the language (though most people forget they can do that). 

While TCG cards will work on an OCG duel disk and vice versa, format exclusive cards will not work until they are imported.

Both the TCG and OCG have similar circuits:

Traditional - dueling while standing still. Senior and Junior Divisions. Has a tag team format only in the OCG.

Action - dueling using Real Solid Vision. Senior and Junior Divisions. Has a tag team format only in the TCG.

Riding/Turbo - dueling on motorcycles, hoverboards and other forms of transportation (horses count). Has a tag team format in both the OCG and TCG but only the OCG implement the Speed Spell Rulings while the TCG is near identical to Action Duels. 

Augmented/Virtual - dueling in augmented reality. Is slowly being phased out by dueling in virtual reality. Has a Traditional Format and Link Format. Only operates in Heartland, Japan and Den City, USA.


	3. Dark From the Beginning Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 7/5/17

Ages as at 2015 (Dark from the Beginning)

Yuri, Yugo, Yuto and Yuya - 14

One boarding, one missing, one brooding and one smiling

Yuma - 12

Sweet little child that so hopelessly naive

Yusei - 23

Hands are very tied by the Chief and Director of Security

Judai - 30

Tried to fix a problem and has no idea if he made it better or worse

Yugi - 41

Constantly bothered by his family about when he’ll get married while trying to prevent a prophesied disaster. 

* * *

Judai and his contemporaries

Yuki Judai - wandering spirit medium and pro duelist in the OCG

Tenjoin Asuka - Academia teacher and guidance counciler (Yuri’s babysitter)

Misawa Daichi - researching the fabric of space-time in relation to Duel Monsters and possibly falling into other dimensions

Maeda Hayato - card designer for Industrial Illusions

Marufuji Ryo - current champion of the  OCG Traditional Duelling Circuit

Tenjoin Fubuki - missing

Johan Andersen - Pro duelist in the TCG and part time spirit medium

Jim C. Cook - Pro duelist in the OCG

Austin O’Brien - Duel Soldier in the militarization of Duel Monsters

Amon Garam - missing

Yuri and his contemporaries

Sakaki Yuri - 1st year Osiris Red on Honours, infamous in the TCG

Dennis Macfield - 2nd year Ra Yellow, took part in an exhibition Action Duel before coming to Academia

Akaba Selena - 1st year Obelisk Blue

Shiunin Sora - 3rd year Obelisk Blue who is ridiculously short for his age

Marufuji Sho - 1st year Osiris Red  

Saotome Rei - 1st year Osiris Red on Honours

Izayoi Aki - 3rd year with disputed rank (defaulted to Osiris Red)

Manjoume Jun - 2nd year Obelisk Blue, former Champion of the OCG Traditional Circuit - Junior Division


	4. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that was supposed to appear in the next chapter of DFTB but won't be appearing since I changed the chapter's perspective.

_Dear Ichiban-nii,_

_How’s boarding school been? I bet you're at the top of your class now, you were always the one with all the book smarts. On the other hand, it’s no fair that you left without telling anyone! I mean, we were gone for barely three days and when Mom and I (yes I remembered my grammar) came back to Domino, you weren't there! It was already the middle of term, you could have waited another day or so to say goodbye. Not even seeing Hero-jichan again was enough to make up for that._

_It’s so lonely now. Aniki’s still missing and Onii-chan’s going to be staying in Heartland until he gets fixed up ‘cause you know and...It's so quiet now. Our room wasn't supposed to be just for one. Even with all the new strays Mom has been picking up, that doesn't make up for three missing brothers. You've got to get off that island for holidays....or else I'm going over - even if it means swimming across the ocean!_

_Also, I've been taking care of your plants. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I know which one's to water and how much and what needs what mulch and how to keep the pets away. Even for the empty ones! (Why do you even do all that stuff with those ones though? Are they some sort of special plants or something?) Yuzu’s been giving me some gardening tips over the net, remember how pretty the garden the two of you put together back at You Show was? She’s kept it alive while we've been away. I won't send any photos but you'll be mind blown when you see it again._

_...do you ever miss Miami? I mean you picked up all the etiquette and culture and language and stuff so fast that most people won't even think you weren't raised here. I'm slowly getting used to all that but it's not the same without your help. I still slip up on all the little things like forgetting honorifics. It's great that being here means that we get to see Ojii-chan all the time and Game-jichan comes over more often but it's not quite home. I hope Mom and Shuzo-jichan can sort everything out quickly so we can go back._

_Speaking of Game-jichan, did you know that he’s got a girlfriend now?! I mean, finally! For a while everyone thought he was going to be single forever, you know like how he's actually forty-something, but then he dropped by with his coworker from Egypt (the one with the funny necklace remember?) and said they were officially a thing! Maybe we'll have more cousins on the way soon._

_He also gave me a puzzle. Not just any puzzle though, but the one Ojii-chan found when he was younger. He said it was my turn to give it a crack considering both he and Ojii-chan couldn’t solve it but it looks so hard! None of the pieces fit together and I've got no idea what the completed thing is supposed to look like. I'm starting to think that it's just a three thousand year old prank left by the Egyptians for any graverobbers. If only Game-jichan didn't say I have to figure it out by myself or else I would have sent it to you with this letter. You were always better with this sort of stuff._

_Take care of yourself and make some friends!_

_From,_

_Your favourite otouto._

_P.S. Please don't burn this or liquefy this or whatever you did to Hero-jichan’s letter and send it back. We're still trying to scrape the remains off the ceiling and it's damn hard! If your going to send anything back, a reply would be nice...and a cool Academia souvenir! Maybe if you sent me a uniform, I can pretend to be you when I visit!_

Yuri crumpled the letter into a ball. “Still the same, stupid little brother.” he muttered. 

But the sides of his lips twitched into the slightest of smiles.


	5. The Supreme King Dragons of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little plotting/spoilers for some later boss monsters for the Yu-boys. This came from the idea that Odd-Eyes Raging should have some counterparts like Odd-Eyes Rebellion does. The dragons are all based off the stages of grief. The names and effects (except Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon which exists IRL) aren't set in stone, especially the Link monster. Any feedback regarding these cards would be greatly appreciated, especially if they appear too unbalanced.  
>  Updated 14/5/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There is another chapter on the way! It's just that Dennis is taking too long making small talk to a certain Osiris and I don't know how much of an ass I want to make Yuri at the end. Also there are too many possible ways I could pair up the final duel and I'm still rewriting the outline because chapter 4 is a little too soon for Yuri to nearly kill off half the student population. It will 'mostly' be based on GX episode 20 like how 'The High Priestess' was based on GX episode 3.)

**_Supreme King Dragons of Grief_ **

The Dissenting Whirlwind - Odd-Eyes Dissenting Dragon the Supreme King Animus Dragon 

ATK 2500/DEF 3000

_ Level 7/ Scale 10 (Ritual/Pendulum) _

**Pendulum Effect:** If monster(s) you control would leave the field due to an opponent’s card effect, you can destroy this card and negate the effect. However, you cannot set cards in your Pendulum Zone equal to this card’s scale until the end of your next turn.

**Monster Effect:** Must first be Ritual Summoned and cannot be Pendulum Summoned from the hand.  This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Pendulum monsters. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed: You can banish one monster face-up in your Extra Deck then destroy as many cards on the field as possible equal to the banished monster’s scale and if you do, special summon this card from the Graveyard or Extra Deck and double its ATK until the end of this turn. If summoned this way, place this card face-down if your Extra Deck when it leaves the field.

The Raging Tempest - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon the Supreme King Blazing Dragon

ATK 3000/DEF 2500

_ Rank 7/ Scale 1 (Xyz/Pendulum) _

_ 2 Level 7 Dragon-Type Monsters _

**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have no other cards in your Pendulum Zone: You can place one Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone

**Monster Effect:** If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone. If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster as Material, it gains these effects.

-It can make a second attack during each Battle Phase

-One per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from it; destroy as many cards your opponent controls as possible and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each, until the end of this turn. 

The Trifling Cyclone - Odd-Eyes Trifling Dragon the Supreme King Reciprocity Dragon

ATK 3300/DEF 2500

_ Level 10/ Scale 1 (Fusion/Pendulum) _

_ 1 Dragon-Type Monster + 1 “Odd-Eyes” monster _

**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck face-down. If you do, place one monster from your Extra Deck with the same Scale as this monster in your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect once per turn. 

**Monster Effect:** Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed: Destroy one card in your Pendulum Zone and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone. Once per turn, send one card from your hand or deck to return one card on either player’s field or hand to the deck. If this card was Fusion Summoned using a Fusion monster, the effects of this card cannot be negated. 

The Mourning Storm - Odd-Eyes Mourning Dragon the Supreme King Despair Dragon

ATK 2500/DEF 3500

_ Level 8/ Scale 10 (Synchro/Pendulum) _

_ 1 “Odd-Eyes” or “Magician” Tuner + 1 Dragon-Type non-Tuner Monster _

**Pendulum Effect:** When a monster you control is destroyed by your opponent and you have another card in your Pendulum Zone: Destroy one card in your Pendulum Zone and Special Summon the card in your other Pendulum Zone.

**Monster Effect:** Must first be Synchro Summoned. If this card was Synchro Summoned using a Synchro monster, it cannot be targeted by your opponent’s card effects. When a card you control is targeted by your opponent’s card effect, negate that effect and if you do, this card gains ATK and DEF equal to all Special Summoned monsters on the field until the end of the turn. When a card in your Pendulum Zone is destroyed: destroy all cards in the Pendulum Zone and if you do, place this card and one card from your Deck or Extra Deck in your Pendulum Zones.

The Assimilated Gale - Odd-Eyes Assimilated Dragon the Supreme King Intergration Dragon

ATK 4000/LINK 8

_ Link 8 - Dragon-type Monsters - min. 4 _

If this card was summoned using a Fusion monster, Synchro monster, Xyz monster and Pendulum monster; you can Pendulum Summon monsters from your hand and Extra Deck to your Main Monster Zones (even those not Linked) using the Scales 0 - 13 while this card is on the field. However, banish any monsters Summoned by this effect that were not Summoned to a Linked or Extra Monster Zone from the hand, field, deck, extra deck or graveyard if this card leaves the field.  

This card gains the appropriate effects if you Link Summon it with these monsters:

“Pendulum Dragon” - When this monster or any linked monsters destroy a monster by battle: deal damage equal to that monster’s original ATK

“Xyz Dragon” - Tribute two linked monsters then target one monster your opponent controls: halve that monster’s ATK and increase this monster or a linked monster you control by that amount

“Synchro Dragon” - When an effect is activated that would target this monster or any linked monsters: negate that effect and destroy that card

“Fusion Dragon” - You can target one monster your opponent controls: this card or a linked monster’s effect is replaced with that effect until the end of the turn.


	6. What You Want (Turbo-Duelling Yuya Edition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to finish a chapter for this month so here's a song parody that summarizes how and why Yuya's in the Fortune Cup (which will be in a later story in the AU).  
> It's based off a major number in this year's school musical that I have a cameo in (which is part of the reason why I haven't had much time to write). Cookies to anyone who can figure out where the song's from, double if you can guess which role I play in it.  
> Also what do you think about the Yu-boys being a bunch of theatrical musical brats, bursting into song whenever two or more are together? Because I can just see Yugo and Yuya singing/performing 'Officer Krupke' to mock Sector Security. "Dear kindly Officer Ushio..."  
> Posted: 18/6/17

Yuya:

Wait a second, this is the kind of duelling that I want!

Something serious, something competitive,

Something that doesn’t involve Action Cards or hippos!

Alright! I’m ready to swing back into action!

 

What you want, world, is something new from me

But then that has to be in a brand new domain

Well, it's plain, maybe in a different setting

They’ll see I’m more than just a clown with no brain

 

I'll storm onto field with a helmet in hand

To rev it up and kick up dust, in a style that’s way more grand

And right, there is where they'll see it too

The new king of games is right in front of you

 

(What you want?)

 

Yuya:

It's clear!

 

(What you want?)

 

Yuya:

Right here!

 

(What you want is right in front of you!

Front of you!)

 

Yuya:

Step one, I’ll join the Fortune Cup

And make a great debut

Step two, make them all reassess

Prove my win was not a fluke

Step three, the audience will smile

Through a duelling that’s brand new

 

[Enter Yuri, who overhears Yuya’s musical monologue]

 

Yuri:

That's great, nice plan

Now can we think this through?

The Fortune Cup?

 

Yuya:

I invented pendulum summoning.

 

Yuri:

Yeah and nearly broke the game in the process.

What makes you think you can do this?

 

Yuya:

Smiles, I'm doing this for smiles

And that will see me through

Yes, with smiles on my side, I can't lose

The audience’ll be enthused

By a duel so pure and true

Don't D-Riders make smiles too?

 

Yuri:

Even if they do, what you want

Otouto, is no easy thing

If you're going to swing it

You’ll need to commit all the way, yeah, it's true

First you'll need a D-Wheel, not on auto pilot,

And fill your deck with speed spells too.

 

You'll be riding at killer speeds or do not even hope

And to drift and turn, there’s a lot to learn

Any chance you’ve seen Yugo?

 

Yuya:

Er…no.

 

Yuri:

Too bad

'Cause that would be a coup

And you've got a lot of work in front of you

 

(What you want?)

 

Yuya:

Yes, I know

 

(What you want?)

 

Yuya:

Even so

 

(What you want is right in front of you!

Front of you!)

(What you want?)

 

Yuri:

Now, you go!

 

(What you want?)

 

Yuya:

But I’m not Yugo...

 

(What you want?

Is right in front of you

Front of you)

 

[Yuya goes to Yoko and Suguroku to have them sign off his entry forms]

 

Yoko:

Turbo duelling?

 

Yuya:

Yes kaa-san, turbo-duelling

 

Yoko:

Good god, why? Turbo duelling is for rule-breaking

Punks and violent delinquents and you, sweetheart,

Are neither of those things

 

What you want, sweetheart? Well, you’ve got my support

But what you want's no sport you’ll want to be mixed up in

And hell, why sweetheart, when you've got a duel career,

More freedom to duel here?

 

Suguroku:

How 'bout helping ‘round the shop?

 

Yoko:

Yes! The Turbo Duel is dange’rous,

One wrong move and you’re dead.

Just miss a turn, you’ll crash and burn,

And they can’t even see you smile,

 

Christ!  Sweetheart, it's a high speed race,

Tell me what's out there

That you can't get right here?

 

Yuya:

Guys, smiles!

 

Yoko and Suguroku:

Smiles?!

 

Yuya:

I'm going there for smiles,

A smile I have to win.

I can live through the burn and the scrapes.

I can't just walk away

And let this go to waste.

 

Yoko:

Fine, okay, I’ll let you play if you get in!

 

(What you want?)

 

Yoko:

But it’ll me

 

(What you want?)

 

Yoko:

Who’ll train you!

 

Yuya:

What?!

 

(What you want is right in front of you!

Front of you!)

 

 

(What you want?)

 

Yuri:

Good luck, bro.

 

(What you want?)

 

Yuya:

Is it too late for ‘no’?

 

(What you want is right in front of you!

Front of you!)

 

[Insert gruelling training sequence where Yoko teaches Yuya to Turbo Duel while Yuri laughs from the sidelines]

 

[A meeting hall where Chief Roget, Director Goodwin and Professor Fudo are discussing the applicants to the Fortune Cup]

 

Chief Roget:

So, gentlemen, Izayoi Aki and Crow Hogan have qualified for the Fortune Cup.

 

Director Goodwin:

Outstanding.

 

Chief Roget:

And now for Sakaki Yuya…

 

Professor Fudo:

Wait, he’s apply?!  


Chief Roget:

Apparently.

 

Director Goodwin:

Did he not win the last Duelist Kingdom?

 

Chief Roget:

Yes, but only by a fluke.

 

Professor Fudo:

And he is the one who pioneered Pendulum Summoning…

 

Director Goodwin:

...and he was also a top ranking duelist in Miami.

 

Chief Roget:

Yes, as an _Action duelist._ I doubt this boy even knows how to turbo duel.

 

Yuya:

How’s _this_ for a turbo duel?!

 

[Cue Field Spell: Crossover Accel activating. Yuya, on a D-Wheel, and Company crash into the meeting hall  with Super Hippo Carnival activated.]

 

(What you want)

 

Director Goodwin:

Goodness me!

 

(What you want)

 

Chief Roget:

Security!

 

(What you want is right in-)

 

Chief Roget:

Who are you?!  


Yuya:

I’m what you want!

See now I’m the guy for you,

A turbo duelist true

And I’m here to prove it to you!

 

This, is what my duelling will inspire,

A thrill that you will admire,

Regardless if I win or lose.

 

Chief Roget:

That is not a turbo duel!

 

Yuya:

No! A duel so boring and dull does not fit,

So by appearing live right here,

It’ll be clear you must admit that

Yuya should join the chosen few!

Fortune, friendship, smiles is right in front of-

 

Chief Roget:

Now see here, Sakaki! You can’t just barge in here with your D-Wheel and Action Field and...and dancing hippos! While this is a very...flashy presentation I still don’t see one good reason why you should qualify.

 

Yuya:

How about…. smiles?

Have you ever had to smile?

Bright and wide and true…

 

A smile that never accepts a defeat

No challenge it can’t meet

No place it cannot go

 

Don’t say no to a duel of smile!

Don’t laugh when I say smiles,

Don’t think that I’m naive,

Because even a person who’s strong

Will smile even when wrong

Can smile and believe

 

So believe in what smiles can achieve!

Do you believe?!

 

Professor Fudo:

I do!

 

Director Goodwin:

Fine, me too.

 

Yuya:

Look they believe in smile how about you?!

 

Chief Roget:

Fine, you can have the opening exhibition match against Jack Atlas. Win and you qualify.

 

Yuya:

Yes!


	7. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the Sakaki quadruplets, circa 2000.   
> Yusei age 9  
> Yugi age 27  
> Yusho age 29  
> Yoko age 30  
> Suguroku age 50 something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is leaning more on the 'extras' part rather than the 'resources' isn't it? I'll probably post any other little moments in the AU here, unless you guys think it would be better as a separate story? (I really need to stop writing fanfics and get a move on my homework)

Hell has no fury like a woman scorned. 

Especially if said woman was in labour. 

“Once more, Sakaki-san!” the midwife urged. “Push!”

“YUSHO YOU BASTARD!” Yoko hollered between cries of pain. “WHERE IS THAT COWARD?!”

Yuugi winced as his sister’s grip crushed another set of fingers. His brother-in-law should be in this position, not him. “He’s on his way.” 

“HE BETTER BE!”

“Almost there Sakaki-san, the first one is almost out!” the midwife said. 

Another screech of pain erupted from Yoko. “DAMN YOU YUSHO! DAMN YOU!”

And Yugi couldn’t help but silently second to her statement. Damn Sakaki Yusho for knocking up his sister with quadruplets. 

{~~~}

Another scream pierced the halls, causing visitors, patients and staff a like to jump at the sound. The only one unaffected, was a small boy deeply engrossed in his book. Suguroku was amazed at how calm the boy could remain, while he himself was trembling.

His eldest giving birth to his first grandchildren and his son-in-law was nowhere in sight. 

Damn that foolish man. 

“So, Yusei-kun, your oba-san is working hard in there, eh?” Suguroku said. 

The boy didn’t bother looking up from his book. “Birth is painful.” Yusei said. “It’s like squeezing a melon out of your butt and Yoko ba-san has to squeeze out four. Stupid Yusho oji-san for having a duel now.”

“Stupid Yusho oji-san, indeed.” Suguroku nodded. 

Yusei looked up from his book, face completely blank. “Is Yoko oba-san going to die now?”

Before Suguroku could answer the boy, Yusho raced through still in his red long coat and top hat. The man stopped in front of them, winded and panting.

Suguroku crossed his arms to stare down his son-in-law. “You took your time.”

“I-I didn’t mean to!” Yusho said. “She wasn’t supposed to be due for another month! I finished the duel as quickly as I could but-”

Another of Yoko’s screams echoed through the halls, causing both men to flinch.

“Get in there boy.” Suguroku ordered.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Yoko oba-san’s going to kill him.” Yusei said plainly as Yusho’s form disappeared. 

{~~~}

Yusho smiled down at the newborn in his arms. The baby stared at him with glassy eyes before stretching his tiny mouth to copy. This was his son. His youngest little one. 

Yusho’s cheek still stung from when Yoko and the midwife decided to give him a piece of their mind for his tardiness. Even Yugi, his gentle brother-in-law, had sent a dark glare his way from a mix of irritation and pain. Then again, Yusho didn’t blame any of them. Serves him right for having a duel while his wife was in labour. He remembered when he was in Yugi’s position almost ten years ago, standing in for a missing husband while his sister gave birth. At least this time, the father actually met his child. At least this time, the mother survived. 

Yoko was cradling their eldest, whispering sweet nothings and nonsense to the baby’s grumpy face. Suguroku was helping Yusei hold the second oldest, the baby wriggling and squirming with too much energy for a newborn. The second youngest was in Yugi’s hands, eyes closed in a peaceful slumber unlike his brothers. 

“They’re perfect.” Yusho said. “You’ve done amazing, my shooting star.”

Yoko sent him a gentle smile, soft and tender. To think that this was also the feared leader of the most notorious duel gangs. She really was an amazing woman. “You bastard, you should have shown up sooner.” But there was no spite, just playful teasing. 

“But at least I made it.”

“But at least you made it.” She then turned to her brother and father. “Thank you for flying in from Domino. This is exactly why we needed you here. I married a useless bastard, after all.”

“Don’t be so harsh on Yusho.” Yugi said. “We came two months before you were due and all we did was panic when your water broke.”

“It was all thanks to Yusei-kun that we got here on time. He was the only one with the brains to call the ambulance.” Suguroku added, taking the baby fully into his arms when he had proven to be too much for the boy. “Thank you Yusei-kun.”

“Thank you, Yusei-kun.” The rest of the adults chimed. 

The boy bowed his head, blushing slightly. “Thank you.” he said. Then he looked up, eyes sparked with realisation. “Do you have names for the babies? There’s a lot of them.”

Yusho gave a hearty laugh. His nephew, always the practical one. “Don’t worry, Hoshi-kun, your cousins have names.” He held the baby in his arms closer to his chest as he pulled a piece of paper from his coat pocket. “Yoko and I have been brainstorming names for months. We’re keeping to family tradition, though. So let’s see, the eldest one will be Yuri.”

“‘Yuri’ as in ‘lily’?” Suguroku asked.

“Or ‘Yuri’ as in ‘courage’?” Yugi followed. 

Yoko shook her head. “‘Yuri’ as in ‘George’.” She peered down at the child in her arms, their firstborn Yuri. “It’s in katakana, so not too much meaning to it, though it’s spelt ‘J-O-E-R-I’. Don’t want this little one to get mistaken for a figure skater.”

The newly named Yuri locked eyes with his mother, as if he knew they were talking about him. Yoko blew a raspberry at the child, causing him to further scrunch up his face. 

“The Americans are going to see ‘Joeri’ and start calling him ‘Joe’.” Yugi joked. 

“So next would be this one.” Suguroku said, holding the baby in his arms slightly. “The second born.”

“Yugo.” Yusho said.

“His name’s ‘Fusion’?” Yusei said, trying to look up at the baby he had tried to hold. “That’s mean.”

“It won’t be. It’s spelt ‘H-U-G-O’, which is ‘bright in mind and spirit’.” Yoko said. 

“That’s still mean. People will think ‘Fusion’ first.” Yusei protested. “He’s going to get teased for that.”

“Then you’ll have to be there to protect him.” Yusho said. “So baby number three is-”

“Yuto.” Yoko interjected. “Spelt ‘U-T-E’.”

Yugi chuckled, waking the baby Yuto in his arms. “If I remember correctly, that spelling is for a girl’s name.”

“They’re going to grow up hating you.” Yusei said, now locked in staring contest with the newly awaken baby. 

“Now for this little one.” Yusho said, bouncing the baby in his arms. “The baby of babies, our youngest son-”

“And the runt of the litter.” Yoko added with a teasing smile. “His name is Yuya.”

“Let me guess, spelt ‘I-O-U-I-Y-A’?” Yugi said. “After the ancient Egyptian courtier?”

“Actually, we were planning on just plain old ‘Yuya’. But let’s go with that.” Yusho nuzzled the baby’s chest. “Now you have a funny spelling to match your brothers. Just be sure to blame your Yugi oji-san for that in the future.”

The little baby, Yuya, squealed in delight and continued to long after his father had returned to simply cradling him. 

“That boy’s a Sakaki through and through.” Suguroku laughed, elbowing Yugi slightly. “You better get married soon boy, less the Muto name die out.”

“Otou-san!” Yugi exclaimed, face going red from embarrassment. 

Yoko looked down at the son in her arms, her little Yuri. “As they say on the field, the real fun starts here.”        
  



End file.
